Harry Potter and the new group of time mages
by Judiken
Summary: starts after harrys 5 year whill not folow HBP.harry helps a girl in truble while ganing power and nolige for some unknown reasone and whut about a powerfull old man tring to help harry Super harry and friends STORY BETTER THEN SUMMAREY PROMIS PLEASE RR
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the new group of time-mages

**Disclaimer:** some characters in this story are not mine and will not be clamed by me. There are some characters in this story that I have made up and I clam to be mine.

Chapter 1 the beginning of new friendships:

Darkness and pane is all he saw and felt then slowly a man in a dark clock appears fighting a masked and hooded figure by an arch with a shroud. After five minuets the clocked figure fell through. It all happened in slow-mo, the masked figure leafed it sound like a very shrill lafter.

Harry shout upright his scare searing with pane and he was drenched in a cold sweat. Harry just sat on the bed his head in his hands; he felt something nip at his ear when he looked over he saw Hedwig she looked up at him with her amber eyes. After a wile he started to fell better when he looked over at the clock it was 1:05 in the morning he could not sleep after that dream so he put on some sweat pants and sweat shirt and wet outside. It hade been only one night sense Harry returned and he was getting nightmares.

He was standing out on the front porch the night was cold his breath hung in the air. Harry pulled his hood over his head at that moment he remembered his wand so he made his way up the stars and to his room he grabbed his wand and pocketed it. When he was back on the porch he glanced around and saw big a man picking a lock to a house down the street so he made his way over as silently as possible. As he drew near the door opened and the man entered. Harry slowly entered he herd faint foot steps from the second floor. He slowly made his way up the stars and found two doors opened. Harry looked in the closest door and nobody was in it so he went to the next door and found a big figure holding down a gagged and tied girl.

The big figure was in the middle of undoing his pants with one hand wile holding the gagged and tied girl with the other. The girl started to struggle so the big man reached back and hit her square on the jaw. The girl was still conches and at that moment something snapped he could not stand by and watch this girl be raped and beat right in front of him.

In a steady but calm tone Harry said "leave her alone or you will have to deal with me."

The big man pulled a knife from his bout and said "I will kill you and deal with her after your dead." At that the man charged thrusting the knife at his chest. Harry using his Quidditch reflexes ducked and rolled out of the way back to his feet. Standing he reached fore his wand but could not find it, it was laying bye the big mans feet.

Harry was standing waiting fore the man to make his move when he started to fell like he know what to do. The man charged agen this time slashing for his throat. Using his reflexes Harry disarmed the big man, the knife landed tip down in the wood floor. Harry's anger was radiating off him like he was on fire, his emerald eyes looked like emerald fire burning. In the shock of what just happened the big man just stared at Harry. Harry reached his fist back and hit the big man in the face, when Harry's fist connected to the big mans face he felt bone collapsing under the presser. The big man fell to the floor; Harry went and retrieved his wand and went back to the girl's room. Harry reached to untie her, as is hands came close the girl recoiled from his out reach hands. Harry gave her an encouraging look and said "its ok I'm here to help you" Harry ungaggd her as he was working on the knot she started to cry. As soon as Harry got the knot undone the girl raped her arms around his neck and would not let go.

Harry carried the girl down the stars and picked up the phone and called the police. The girl was still crying when the sirens were herd in the distance. Moments later the police were in the house. One of the police officers saw Harry and reached fore his gun and said "put the girl down and put your hands in the air." Harry said "I cant she wont let me go the one you want is up stars." He said with a bit of panic in his voice. At that one of the officers went up stars and yelled "serge you need to come up here and see this!"

Moments later they had dragged the unconches man to the car. Harry still caring the girl at this time she had calmed down and was not crying anymore. Harry was about to ask them to call an ambulance. When one arrived the officer noticed Harry's confused look and said "it is protocol when a victim is present." When Harry tried to hand over the girl over to the paramedics she held his neck titer so he went with her. When they were on there way to the hospital Harry rememberd something, the big mans voice sounded familiar. In a whisper Harry said "no. how could you do something like this. Dudley next time I see you you're going to pay."

When they arrived at the hospital Harry decided to stay until the girls family came. After about half an hour the girl's mother and older brother arrived looking for the girl. The older brother nearly strangled Harry trying to find her. Moments later Harry was walking down a dark street, he had decided to leave and let the family take it from there. While eating a candy bar Harry heard lighting from a British storm, upon walking more the sky just opened up and rained. Harry realized that he needed to walk about twenty miles to get home, so Harry drew his sweeter hood closer to his face. Harry's visibility was about zero.

Harry had been walking about twenty minutes when he heard a horn blaring from behind him, Harry would have just ignored it but he was the only person there so he stopped. A black SUV pulled up along side Harry he stood fare enough not to be grabbed but able to here who was in the SUV. The window rolled down and heard the voice of the girl's mother. She said "get in and I will take you home." Harry just shuck his head and said "it's ok I'm fine I don't live far" and started to walk away when he heard a door open and close. Harry turned and saw the older brother walking up and grabbed his shoulder and said "it's the least we can do you for saving my sis. Any way don't you live down the street from us." Harry seeing he would not get out of this without a ride he let himself be lead to the SUV. When he got in he apologized fore sitting on the lather wet. The girl's mother just smiled and said "don't worry."

As they were driving Harry rememberd that he didnt even know the girls name. When he turned to ask her name he notest that she was asleep raped in a very worm looking blanket. So let her sleep, when they arrived at Privet Drive the mother asked "witch one is it dear" Harry said "just let me off at the corner ill walk home from there." The mother shakes her head and said "nonsense I want to tell your parent's whut a grate sun they raised with grate morels." Harry looked at the ground and said "number fore ma'am." The older brother leaned over and said "isn't that where the boy that tried to rape her lives at." Harry said "yes that boy was my cousin plus my ant and uncle doesn't like me very much and would much less want to hear any thing good I did" and with that Harry jumped out of the SUV and walked to the door.

When Harry reached the door he stopped and took a deep breath and turned the boor knob but it was lock. So Harry knocked on the door moments later Vernon opened the door. Uncle Vernon looked like he could kill, after a few minutes uncle Vernon said "you will not enter this house." Harry was about to ask why not when Dudley came up behind uncle Vernon he hade bandages on his face. Vernon said "you're unnaturally made him do this because of you he will have to go to court. And he will be kicked out of Smelting and will go to saint bruits. And he will have to go to surgery to reconstruct his face." At that uncle Vernon slammed the door hard causing one of the top window pans to brake and fall cutting Harry across his eye as it fell. Harry put his hand to his eye and looked; Harry's eye was bleeding perity badly. Harry sat on the front porch and put his head in his hands, blood still dripping from his eye. After a moment Harry took off his sweater and put it to his eye then he got up and walked around the house.

When he reappeared he looked up and found an opened window, so Harry climbed up the garage and was nearly there when he sneezed. Harry frizzed in place hoping that nobody heard him, making his way up a wooden wall planter. Looking at the window Harry saw a light turn on than a fat bandaged face appeared at the window. Dudley smiled and pushed the wooden planter and Harry fell into some rose bushes field with razor sharp thorns. Harry rolled off and fell to the muddy ground, his back covered with blood from the cuts on his back. Unknowingly the SUV with three people saw everything, the girl looked to her mother and said we need to help him mom" the mother said "I agree we need to help he has lost a lot of blood." When Harry hadn't moved the older brother got out of the car and picked him up and cared him to there house. The mother said "set him on the couch and get the first aid kit." The family patched Harry up as best they can and let him sleep.

The darkness was all around him consuming him when he saw a glimmer of hope. Harry was surrounded by a beautiful beam of light that flowed through him like power he never felt before. Then suddenly Harry was in terrible pane and the power burst out of him like a sonic wave pushing the consuming darkness away. Harry heard faint whispers he couldn't make out, plus Harry could smell food. Harry shout upright and nearly yelled from the pain in his back, and then he heard a very calming voice tell him "you should sit still until your back heals all the way." Then Harry opened his eyes but all was a blear so he reached out four his glasses but could not find them. Then the calming voice came again "here are your glasses" then he felt his glasses in his hands, so he put them on. When he put them on Harry saw the most beautiful girl the girl from last night. Harry sat up slowly and looked around the house looked like a small manchien family photos hung on the wall and a verity of plant were lade about the room. Looking in the kitchen Harry saw the girl's mother cooking, moments later a plate of food was forced in to Harry's hands "thanks but I cant take this, I have to be going the Dursly's going to kill me if I don't get back." Harry put the plate down and made his way to the door when Vernon burst through the door. Startled Harry stood frozen to the spot, then Vernon's hand shout forward and connected with Harry's face. Harry fell back to the floor holding his face in his hands.

At that point the older brother came around the corner and stood in between Harry and Vernon. The older brother just glared at the fat excuse of a person and said "I suggest if you don't want to walk away from here with a broken face you leave." Vernon just looked at the very tall older brother and said "Harry must come back home he is needed." Then the mother came in and said "is he needed to go home to be punished fore saving my daughter" while helping Harry to the couch. Now I suggest you go back and get his room ready four his return. Harry had lost a lot of blood and needs to heal and gain his strength back. "Now leave or I will have the police remove you from my house. Vernon looked at the lady and said "yes Ms. Brazil" and walked out closing the door behind him the older turned to Harry and smiled.

Then the girl said "I would like to thank my savior but I do not know his name." Harry smiled and said "my name is Harry, Harry potter and i'm no savior." " Nonsense you saved me when I needed it and that makes you a savior in my books" said the girl. "Here here" said the older brother. "Owe by the way my name is Victoria" she said smiling. "Nice to meat you" Harry said smiling. "I'm Karon by the way and I would like to thank you fore saving my daughter last night, and doing it with grate personal risk to yourself." Harry said "I did what I thought was rite even if I get heart in the process, I wont l cant let a person in need of help get heart." "I respect that and I give my thanks to you fore saving my little sis, owe my name's Dave." Then Harry's stomach started to growl inberist Harry looked at the ground. Then Karon picked up the plate of food and handed back to Harry and said "you wont be able to leave the couch until you finish at least two plats. Looks like those Dursley's don't feed you very much so eat as much as you like." Harry smiled in thanks and started to eat, after about ten minutes later Harry smelt something foul and realized it was him. Harry looked over to Victoria and asked "can I take a shower some where?" Victoria smiled and picked up the phone and dialed a number. Harry heard "hay it's me I'm coming over and I'm bringing a new friend ok Dark Lord Stine bye" And hung up the phone.

Victoria grabbed Harry's hand pulled him off the couch. Karon said "where are you taking Harry" looking at them with concern. Victoria stated back "were going to Dark Lord Stine's house so Harry can take a shower and get a change of close" Karon smiled and nodded. They left the house and walked down the street to a fairly big looking house. Victoria knocked on the door and after about ten sickens a teen who looked about Harry's height with bluish green eyes and short messy dirty blond hair. He looked like a medium toned billed like that of a runner, he wore a gray t-shirt with Dark Lord Stine printed in black across the front. He also wore a Seiko watch on his right wrist, and he wore dark blue cargo knee length shorts. He also wore skater shoes, Dark Lord Stine just looked at Harry surveying him and said "cone in"

When they entered Victoria said "Dark Lord Stine this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Dark Lord Stine." They shook hands and Dark Lord Stine looked at Victoria and was about to saw something when Victoria said "I was wondering if Harry could use your shower and barrow a change of close" Dark Lord Stine was yet a gin about to say something. Victoria cut him off and said "please I will explain while he's in the shower" dark lord stine just nodded and took Harry up to his room gave. He went to a dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts and handed them to Harry with out saying a world. Then he went across the hall and opened the door to the shower and said "towels are in the cabinent." and walked away

When Dark Lord Stine returned to the living room Victoria was sitting on the couch waiting. Dark Lord Stine sate across from her and said "tell me why is there is a complete stranger taking a shower in my shower." "It's a long story" she said and told Dark Lord Stine what happened last night. When Harry finished taking his shower he went down stars and in to the living room, Dark Lord Stine got up from the couch and approached Harry. Dark Lord Stine hade no emotion on his face, then he offered his hand. Harry looking confused took his hand, and then Dark Lord Stine said "you saved Victoria with grate risk and possible death to yourself and fore that I'm grate full, and my house will always be opened to you." Harry smiled and said "thanks but your making a big deal out of nothing I just did what I thought was right I'm no savior or a hero. I'm just someone who never had a good influence in his life but tries to make the best of it." Victoria looked to Harry and Dark Lord Stine and said "what do you mean you had no good influence in your life." Harry looked at the ground and said "my parents where killed when I was still a baby, than I was forced to live with at my horrible uncles house.

Dark Lord Stine felt that the subject was not one Harry wanted to talk about. So he decided to change the subject, he looked to Victoria and said "hay when will he meat the others" Victoria hopped off the couch and said "I'll call a grope meeting to marrow so everyone can meat Harry." When Harry turned to leave with the others he fell to his knees breathing hard. Victoria rushed over to Harry and helped him to the couch, Dark Lord Stine said I'll get my father he's a doctor" then he ran up stares and five minutes later came back down with a tall brown hared man. The man looked at Harry's eyes with a little light and said "he lost a considerable amount of blood, other than that he's alright but I want you to take it easy fore a few days." The threesome made there way back to Victoria's house where they spent the rest of the day watching TV and talking about what they could do over the summer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The grope.

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage. Harry just lade on the couch and enjoyed the smell of the food cooking. After about five minutes he felt a hand shake him and Victoria's soothing voice say "Harry breakfast is ready time to get up" Harry got up and went to the table with Victoria and sat down. Karon put a plate down in front of Harry and said "you know the rule two plats than you can leave." Harry smiled and said "yes Ms. Brazil" Karon looked at Harry and said "call me Karon." After Harry ate his fill he went to the living room and sat on the floor and watched TV, Harry heard Victoria talking on the phone then hung up and came into the living room. After about five minutes there was a weird nock on the door and the person came in. The person who came in was Dark Lord Stine and he had a black bass guitar on his back removed it and sat next to Harry. Ten minutes after Dark Lord Stine arrived there was a nock at the front door, Victoria asked "Harry will you get that?"

When Harry opened the door there was a teen about as old as he was standing there. He had short spiky blood red hair and dark blue eyes like that of the ocean. He was a medium build. He had on a black t-shirt with "I win" across the front from right shoulder to the left side of his waste. His hade on a four button denim jacket with an embroidered molty collar explosion on the back. He also had blue faded jeans with holds from the knees down to the cuff. He hade on a pare of steel toe boots but the steel was on the out side of the boots and around the heal, there was some printing on the sides of both boots and it said "shiren the destroyer." He hade on black half finger leather gloves and a hoped earring in his left ear. Then he just walked in and nodded to Dark Lord Stine and sat down on the couch. Confused Harry was about to sit back down on the couch when there was another knock at the door.

When Harry opened the door there was another teen slightly older them himself. This teen hade short spiky light purple hair and baby blue eyes. He is slim but toned body like that of a normal teen. He whore a black t-shirt with the arms ripped off and a tribal design across the mid chess. He also whore mid finger fighting gloves. He whore loose black faded jeans the fade was the hole length of the legs front and back with a pentagram on the pockets, and he sported a pare of white tenishoue. He just walked by Harry and went to a couch and sat down.

Victoria came down as she entered the living room the door bell range. She turned and answered the door. Yet another teen came into the room, he had long jet black hair that covered his face but through the hair a set of dark brown eyes could be seen. He wore a long black leather trench coat that hung open reviling a very muscular upper body and a black muscle shirt. He had on a pare of black baggy pants and knee length steel toe boots and black leather fingerless gloves. From inside the trench coat looked like he was hiding something he hade hoped earrings going all the way up his ear. He just stud be hind the couch and did not move.

Victoria stud in the center of the living room and said "now that the group is here I would like to introduce Harry" pointing to him. Harry felt everyone look at him, feeling weird Harry just said "hi." Then the teen that was looking at him said "who the fuck is this pipsqueak and why do you want him to join awer group." Some thing snapped and Harry said "hay I have done nothing to you and all you do is call me names, well fuck you to." Every one like they were about to run, when the teen walked from behind the couch and said "I don't know who the fuck you are but I don't like you, so if you want your head I suggest you don't talk." As he was turning around Harry could not stop himself and said "I notis that your eyes are brown dose that mean your full of shit?" Before Harry new it he had a katana to this throat. Harry was surprised to find a sword at his throat but didn't flinch. Then the teen holding the sword said "for that I will kill you and I will retain my honor."

Just then Victoria said "Judiken leave Harry alone." Judiken looked at her then lowered his sword then said 'this is not over I will take my honor back one day" and walked back behind the couch and didn't move. Victoria went back to the center of the living room and said "I called the group here today to ask if we allow Harry to join the group." The purple hair teen asked "what has he done do deserve to be in the group?" Victoria said "I will tell you what he has done to be able to get into the group" then she tolled them what happened the other night.

When Victoria finished the others hade a little more respect for Harry. The room was silent until the purple haired teen said "why don't we all give him ower own initiation to see if he can hang" that every one agreed. Dark Lord Stine said "I'll take him first my band is practicing tomorrow. Then every one agreed to take turns every day for the next fore days, starting with Dark Lord Stine and ending with Judiken.

Immense power and light was flowing through Harry like it was there all his life. Then there was the consuming darkness, threatening to destroy his body and mind. But the power and light was fighting the consuming darkness away. Throw the light and darkness screaming could be heard, it sounded like someone was being tortured to death. Then the screaming started to fade away. Harry woke up with a start the dream was disturbing Harry hade about two hours before Dark Lord Stine started the first day of initiations. So Harry changed in to some sweat pants and went out to the cold morning and went out and started to jog. Harry reached the park and saw some one here; they looked to be doing something when he got closer he knottiest it was Judiken training with a wooden sword. After about five minuets of watching Judiken, Harry was standing next to s tree when in the middle of Judiken's traning thrown something at him and continued like he haden't missed a beat. On closer inspection he found six throwing stars lining Harry's head getting the hint Harry continued on his way. When Harry was on his way back to Victoria's house Harry was surrounded by Dudley and fore other Farley large brutes. Dudley walked up to Harry and said "I'm going to make you pay fore what you did to my beautiful face." Harry tried not to lauph but it just made Dudley even angrier, Dudley said "get him". Then the other large brutes charged Harry using his fast reflexes rolled out of the way causing the four brutes to smash in to each other. "Whuts going on here, five on one is not very good odes" said Judiken. Judiken looked to Harry then to Dudley and the four brute's ling on the ground.

"What happened here" said Judiken looking at Harry "my cousin and his goons tried to jump me" said Harry. Then Judiken liked rather serious said is he the one who tried to" but was interrupted by Harry nodding. Judiken looked to Dudley and before he know it he hade a sword to his throat, then Judiken said "if you ever tutch Victoria again you will die." Then Judiken put his sword away and went back to the park and continued his training.

Harry arrived at Victoria's house and decided to take a shower before Dark Lord Stine arrived. When Harry came out of the shower Victoria was waiting fore him. Harry heard some nose come from the kitchen; Harry looked and saw Dark Lord Stine poring himself a drink. Harry nodded to him and went to the couch. When Dark Lord Stine sate next to Harry he said "to day you are going to be my bands bitch." Harry looked at him in surprise and said "I'm the bands what" Dark Lord Stine smiled and said "the bands bitch." Harry was going to ask what he meant by "the bands bitch" when Dark Lord Stine said "you are going to do every thing we ask you to do and do it with a smile."

Harry and Dark Lord Stine were walking when a girl walked up. When she reached Harry and Dark Lord Stine she said "so is he the bitch for the day. Dark Lord Stine just nodded his head and said "yep." Then she walked away towards Dark Lord Stine's house. The garage door was opened when they walked in to the garage there was four young lades standing next to different inserments.

The young lady standing next to two guitars was looking at Harry studding him. She had long blond hair and jade green eyes. She had on a pink spaghetti string top with angel across the chess the top was high enough to reveal a pierced navel. She had on blue faded low rise Levis that left much to the imagination. She had on steel toe buts and she had guitar picks just about every where she could put or hide them. She had on deep red lipstick but no other makeup on. Harry realized she was to one he met just a few minuets ago.

Harry looked to the young lady standing by a set of turn tables. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tan and wore a low cut top that cud cause men's heads to turn and hi enough to reveal a tone stomach. She also had on low rise jens with CD holders on every belt loop and a CD player in her pocket and head phones in her ears. She had on plane white seekers

Dark Lord Stine knotist Harry looking at the mixer and said "this is Love goddess" pointing to the girl in question.

And this is pointing to another girl sitting behind a set of drums "is Sweet Huny." She had died jet black hair and bleached bangs and a very startling dark blue eyes. She had on a black tank top with white writhing across the chess and it said look closer and it may come off. She also whore black leather low rise pants that looked like there skintight and black leather knee length. She seem to be the bad ass of the group.

And this is pointing to another girl who had two gitars one on her back and one in her hands. She had long blond hair and dark green eyes. She had on pink spaghetti string top with angel across the chess and it was hi enough to reveal a perced navel. She had on blue faded low rise levis that left much to the imagination. She also wore steel toe buts she also wore lip sick and no other makeup. " is Hay Stupid" at this Harry tried not to laph Dark Lord Stine explaned thay could not come up with a nick name for her so they started to call her hay stupid because of her hair culler it turned out she was pritey smart.

Dark Lord Stine said "this is Harry" he is to be the band bitch for the day so those of you who need stuff cleaned or polished please give them to Harry. Love goddess came up first and handed Harry all her CD cases and said "I want all of them clean" then went back to her turn tables. Followed up by sweet huny who handed Harry about thirty pairs of drum sticks and said " I want to be able to see my face in them." Then hay stupid came up and handed Harry two getars the one on her back then the one in her other hand and said unstring them and polish them I will restring them .she turned and grabbed another getar from the wall and started to tune it then play a quick tune.

For the next phew hours Harry finished cleaning and polishing at least two hundred CD's and thirty pairs of drum sticks. Harry started on the two getars one seemed to be a left handed and the other a right handed getar. After unstring the getars Harry started to polish them, then he put the strings on and started to tune them. Harry having no idea whut he was doing tuned the getars to pefetion

Then he started to play a song he could not place. It was a song frum his past a song his mother song to him when he was a baby.

Time has come to know who you are.

You are who you want to be.

And now one will take that away.

You're my sun and my love.

I will never let you go.

You're my sun and my love.

I will never let you go.

I hope you will live a life full of love

And happiness.

I may be dead but I will always look out for you

You're my sun and my love.

I will never let you go.

You're my sun and my love.

I will never let you go.

You will never be alone.

In the darkest night.

And the most beautifull day

I will always be with you

When Harry finished the last strum of the gitar he had a single tear running down his cheak. Then it hit him the song was sung by his mother when he was a baby. Harry turned to find a stunned grup of people that looked to be on the verge of tears. After a phew moments Hay Stupid came to first and said " Harry where did you learn that song it was beautiful." Harry looked down at the ground and said "my mother use to sing that to me when I was very yung " Hay Stupid asked " whuts rung Harry "seeing Harry's distress. " when I was only a year old my mother and father where merderd by an evil man and when he tried to kill me his wepon backfired and seriusley wounded him and he went in to hiding." Every one was speechless and had a look of sarrow on there face. Harry looked at them all and said "I don't want your pity or simpathey I have lived fifteen years knowing whut happened and it tears me up in side but I live on. I know one day I will get my revenge and when I do I will make him look me in the eyes and see the one who will be his down fall."

Love goddess walked up to Harry and looked deep in to his beautiful emruld green eyes and hugged him and said "I'm sorry I wish I knew whut you are going throw" the others just nodded in agreement. Then Dark Lord Stine said "how come you didn't tell me you play the gitar." Harry looked puzzled and said "up tell today I never played one." Every one looked at him as if he was crazy then Hay Stupid said "you play as if you where born to do it why do you join the band" every one nodded in agreement. The rest of the day flu by the group first came up with a new name for the grope. Then thay called themselves "the cosmic hallow" and thay came up with 4 new songs thanks to Harry and his sorrow, anger, hate, and love. He pored his sole and is felings in to each of the songs.

Harry arrived back at Victoria's house and was greated by Karon. Karon said "how was the first day of initiations" Harry smiled then looked sad about something. Karon seeing Harry's sudden change of moods sake "what's whrong Harry." Harry looked at her then looked down at the ground and told her what happened at Dark Lord Stine's place and what he told the grope about his parents. When he was finished Karon was in tears and Harry walked in to the bath room and started to take a shower.

What Harry did not know that Victoria was listing from the top of the stars. She came down and found her mother in tears she said "it is a wonder Harry turned out the whay he did with all his hard ship growing up. With his parents being killed and living with his uncle. Im surprised hes not mad at every one he meats. Karon looked at her and nodded her hade and said "I think there is still stuff he's not telling but I think he has his reasons for not telling us so lets not push him. Plus he has my up most respect he saved my only daughter with grate personel risk to him self. And he would always have a place to stay when he needs it."


End file.
